


Your number 1 fan

by trxthhurts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modeling, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Smut, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxthhurts/pseuds/trxthhurts
Summary: // Tobio is Akaashi's 5 year old brother// Shouyou and Nishinoya hangout at Bokuto's house because Daichi cant say no.The model, Akaashi Keiji, finds himself confronted by his younger brother Tobio about his lacking love life. He soon gets to meet the love of his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

"Keiji.."

The child-like voice reached Keiji's ears as he was squeezing the ranch bottle onto the side of baby carrots. Keiji didn't need to turn around since he already knows who the voice belongs to, "What is it, Tobio?" 

After a few seconds, the soon pitter patter on the tiles in the kitchen came to a halt as Keiji felt the hem of his shirt being tugged on, "Wait a minute." Keiji set the bottle of ranch down on the counter and picked up a baby carrot, then he turned around and crouched to Tobio's level, placing the baby carrot near Tobio's small cherry lips.

"Say ah..." 

"Ahhh..."

Tobio did as he was told and soon was rewarded with a carrot in his mouth which he happily munched on. 

The two then made their way out of the kitchen and onto the red couch. Tobio grabbed the remote then quickly went to the couch and sat next to Keiji. Once Tobio turned the TV on, Keiji placed the plate of carrots on his lap and began dipping some of the carrots into the ranch and eating them as Tobio just ate the carrots plainly.

"What were you going to say?" The older one asked, eyes on the TV screen. Tobio didn't respond after some time, "There's this... boy in my class." Akaashi averted his eyes towards the younger one, now seemingly interested. Tobio took a pause as he tucked another carrot into his mouth, "He-" 

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

Tobio's eyes widened then saddened as he began to chew fast on his carrot.

"Take your time chewing, you're gonna choke, Tobio."

Tobio's expression saddened more as he then paced his chewing. After a few moments, Tobio's mood was brought back up when he finished, "I'm done, Keiji. Can I tell you now?" Keiji nodded in response. 

"The boy... is small and jumpy and loud. He's so... annoying." The younger began to make a pouty expression to which Keiji found adorable, but never changed his calm demeanor. "And... he keeps saying volleyball this, volleyball that... he's so annoying." 

"And what's wrong with that, Tobio? He's not hitting you or anything, right?" Keiji's tone become concerned despite his demeanor.

Tobio looked down and curled his small toes, "Uh... no.. there's nothing wrong... But I think... I like him.." At the last part, Tobio's voice went faint, but the older still managed to hear. Keiji raised an eyebrow, "Like... as a friend?"

"I-I don't know..! I want to hold his hand, but I also want to hit him...!" 

"Don't hit him, Tobio.." 

Tobio began to shed tears as he grabbed onto his older brother's arm, "I don't...know what I should do? Were you... ever like this..?"

Keiji raised his free hand and began petting Tobio's head, "No, I don't tend to love easily, but I love you, Tobio."

"B-But... that's brother love, I mean lovey dovey love, when people hold hands and kiss." 

Keiji hummed, "Then no."

The two stayed quiet at Tobio's crying came to a stop. "... Haven't you... like anyone?" Tobio looked up to meet Keiji's eyes. "No." Keiji responded.

"Why not?"

"Well, I have you and that's all I really want, and I'm doing really fine on my own."

Tobio narrowed his eyebrows, "But! You're pretty and... have alot a money! Shouldn't you have a lover!" The tone Tobio spoke in made his words sound demanding and abit bratty. 

Keiji rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes were then glued to the TV screen, "...Um, if it makes you happy, I'll try dating, I guess." 

Tobio's eyes glistened at the words as a smile formed on that small face of his, "Good."

Keiji then raised the hem of his shirt, and as cupped Tobio's cheek in one hand, he wiped the stained cheeks of Tobio.

"Ow! Not do it roughly, Keiji!" Tobio squirmed and wiggled his way out of Keiji's range, to which Keiji did nothing about.

If Keiji was being honest, he wasn't really going to _try_ dating, he wasn't even going to date. He had a bad relationship before with his first love, so he wasn't interested in ever dating again, until Tobio said

"Try to get a boyfriend by the end of this year please? I want more Christmas presents" Tobio gave a smile the plumped his chubby cheeks.

"I'll try."

Keiji felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, making his pull it out and turn it out. Seeing the time, _9:27 pm,_ Keiji eyed Tobio, "It's way past your bedtime, go to bed, Tobio." 

Tobio frowned and walked into the hallway.

"Make sure to brush your teeth before you go to bed." Keiji raised his voice slightly.

"I know." Tobio responded.

Keiji then resumed back to his phone. A message in his notifications from an unknown number. He taps on it to open the message.

_[9:27]_

_416***: Com pic up nishi and sho!! D: dey eating al my foof_

Keiji relaxes his muscles, "Ah, a wrong number." He mutters to himself as he began to text back.

_[9:28]_

_Me: Sorry, I think you have the wrong number._

Immediately the person responds, wasting no time.

_[9:28]_

_416***: wat no, the kidf twll me dis ur nimber, itd me biokuto_

Keiji was thrown off by the grammar. For a second, he began to think this was a child texting him or something.

_[9:28]_

_Me: I'm sorry, Biokuto-san, but I know no one of that name._

_[9:28]_

_416***: bukuto_

_416***: bokito_

_416***: bpkito_

_[9:28]_

_Me: Are you ok?_

_[9:28]_

_416***: kokuto_

_416***: nojuto_

_[9:29]_

_416***: houto_

_416***: bokito_

_[9:32]_

_416***: Bokuto, its me bokuto_

A good trait about Keiji was that he had so much patience, more than anyone could ever have in a lifetime.

_[9:32]_

_Me: Are you ok, Bokuto-san? You seem to be struggling._

_[9:32]_

_416***: yea ;( yuu was trying to play hames on my phone_

_[9:32]_

_Me: I'm glad that you're ok, but you still have the wrong number._

_[9:32]_

_416***: oooohhjjb, my bad ;^; then. So ur not daichi?_

_[9:32]_

_Me: No_

_[9:33]_

_416***: aaaa where do u liv?_

Keiji raised an eyebrow. A low scoff passed his lips, "Does this man really think...-" he cut himself off, begining to reply to the stranger named Bokuto.

_[9:33]_

_Me: Sorry Bokuto-san, but I don't feel comfortable giving out my information like that._

_[9:33]_

_416***: iuhhfdjcb sorry i judt have a game tomorrow and i need someone to take care of these kids ;(_

_[9:34]_

_Me: That must be hard on you, Bokuto-san._

_[9:34]_

_416***: it isss ;O;_

_[9:34]_

_Me: Why don't you just hire a nanny/babysitter?_

_[9:35]_

_416***: i cANT I already sent the rest of my money to my mommm_

Keiji felt bad. He wanted to help the person take care of the kids, which was unusual for Akaashi. So he did something he would've never even thought of in the past.

_[9:35]_

_Me: I'd be glad to send you some money to hire a nanny, Bokuto-san._

_[9:35]_

_416***: WaT?! ReLLY?! Omshzijxn, thank you but i dont want to take money from others ;( when i couldve easily paid it for myselfdf_

_[9:36]_

_Me: No, please take it. I'd feel guilty if I didn't do anything._

_[9:36]_

_416***: NoooOOO!! >:( im dorry if i gave u thr wrong impression but i dont need ur money_

_416***: ^ i didnt mean it in a mean way_

_[9:36]_

_Me: Its fine, but please consider accepting my money._

_[9:36]_

_416***: n OO O!! IDONT WANT TO TAKR UR MONEY_

_[9:37]_

_Me: Bokuto-san_

_Me: You WILL accept my money._

_Me: Now give me your paypal info_

_[9:37]_

_Bokuto-san: D:_

_Bokuto-san: [insert paypal info]_

_Bokuto-san: i dunt even knoe ur name_

_[9:37]_

_Me: Akaashi Keiji._

_[9:37]_

_Bokuto-san: >:DDDD im bokuto koutarou_

Akaashi hummed curiously, the name sounding familiar. It then dawned on him.

_[9:38]_

_Me: The volleyball player?_

_[9:38]_

_Bokuto-san: HGFKFXYFVJFV U KNOW ME?! wuw this is embarrassingggg_

_[9:38]_

_Me: Well, yes, of course, you're really popular Bokuto-san._

_[9:38]_

_Bokuto-san: wjifvkf are u one of my fansss ?? >//<_

Honestly, Keiji wasn't believing that this person, that he was texting _was_ Bokuto Koutarou, but decided to play along to see where this goes.

_[9:38]_

_Me: Well yeah! I'm you're biggest fan! #1 even!! I cant believe im talking to THE Bokuto Koutarou!! My heart is beating so fast!_

The comment he typed totally contradicts his very calm demeanor.

_[9:39]_

_"Bokuto": ;DDDD hAHAHA bIGGEST FAN YOU SAY??_

_[9:39]_

_Me: Yes! Totally! Love the way you play!_

Keiji wasn't a die hard fan for Bokuto, maybe just an average fan, barely. 

_[9:39]_

_"Bokuto": :Dd woww this kust made my dayyy_

Once Keiji finished sending the money and then some, he recieved another text from 'Bokuto'.

_[9:44]_

_"Bokuto": AKKDASDJU AKKASHU, TOO MUCH MONEY_

_[9:44]_

_Me: Goodnight, Bokuto-san. Hope everything works out :) ♡_


	2. I love my fan!

Keiji woke up early in the morning to his phone ringtone going off.

Groggily, he reaches his arm across the bed then onto the nightstand. He one-handedly disconnected the charger from the phone and picks up the phone to see who's calling. 

It was his manager.

He accepted the call and placed the phone to his ear as he gradually began to sit up on his bed, "Yes?"

"Akaashi, you are booked tomorrow for a magazine at 3:30 in the afternoon, sharp. Make sure you get your rest."

Keiji held in a yawn, "Yes, thank you very much, Sugawara-san."

"Ahh, and sorry for calling you so early, I just got informed of it right now, so the sooner to tell you, the better, ya know?"

"Yeah, and it's fine. You should also get some sleep, you soind more tired than me." Keiji pointed out.

"Uh- haha... yeah I guess. Thanks for worrying, I will get some sleep. See you later~♡"

"Mhm, sleep well." And with that, he ended the call. Keiji got up and turned on the small fan on the night stand then laid back down. He didn't turn on the air conditioner because Tobio gets cold easily. 

He laid back down onto his pilow, facing the fan, blowing wind gently onto his face. His arms tuck under his cold pillow as the yawn he was holding in previously, escapes his lips. 

Morning approached faster than expected. This time Keiji woke up to his alarm. Turning it off, he forces himself to get out of bed and go wake up Tobio.

Entering his brother's bedroom, he finds Tobio spread out on the bed, uncovered.

Keiji yawns before attempting to wake Tobio up. "Wake up Tobio, it's time to get ready for school."

Tobio let out a whine, "But... I dont wanna..." Tobio soon woke up and pawed at his tired eyes.

"You have to." Was all Keiji said before walking out the door. However, Keiji stopped at the door, turning around "What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Strawberry milk and donuts" Tobio spoke with a tired smile.

"That was a one time thing, Tobio." Keiji informed.

"Awe man.." Tobio frowned before suggesting eggs and toast.

Keiji left the room and went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and do his morning routine.

Keiji dressed in a black turtle neck sweater with a red cardigan over it, unbuttoned, with black expensive jeans. Well his whole wardrobe was expensive. 

Once the older reached the kitchen, he began cooking breakfast when all of a sudden, his phone vibrates. Thinking its 'Bokuto' he pulls out his phone with his free hand as the other is holding onto the handle of the pan he's cooking the eggs on.

However, it was a new number that texted him.

_[7:34]_

_598***: Keiji, whyd you blocc me?? ;(( i missed u_

A twisted feeling grew in his stomach, he knew who it was who texted him. It was his ex.

_[7:34]_

_598***: u even changed ur address :c, u know how sad i am??? DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD I AM KEIJI? I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS_

Keiji did not reply nor did he hesitate on blocking this number as well. He lets out a sigh after he placed his phone back in his pocket and focused on cooking. It morning just went down the drain, and it was going so good so far. For a split second, there was frown that appeared on Akaashi's features, just faint though.

After placing the breakfast on the single rectangular countertop alongside a carton of strawberry milk, Keiji called his little brother to eat.

After a few seconds, Tobio could be seen dwaddling towards his seat with the breakfast in his cute little uniform. Tobio climbed onto the stool and began eating his breakfast. 

Keiji reached into the refrigerator and grabbed another carton of strawberry milk for himself as he then sits next to Tobio on the stool. 

"Why arent you eating?" Tobio asked.

Keiji hummed, elbow propped up so his hand can hold his chin as he drinks the strawberry milk in his other hand, "I'm planning to eat something else." He replied.

Tobio frowned, wanting to eat with Keiji. Once Tobio finished, he slid off the stool and went in search for his backpack. Keiji grabbed Tobio's finished plate and began washing it.

Once Keiji finished washing the plate, he hears a the front door opening.

"You're ready to go to school, Tobio?"

Keiji walked in the living room to be greeted with his manager, "Good morning, Sugawara."

Sugawara smiled at Keiji, "Good morning, Keiji. How was your sleep?"

"It was good." 

Sugawara kept his smile on, seeming genuinely happy to be taking Tobio to school as if it were his own child. 

Tobio held onto Koshi's hand as a sign to say that he's read. Koshi looked down at Tobio then back at Keiji, "Ok, we'll be on our way. Stay safe, Akaashi. And if you need anything, please call me." The warm hearted words soon met footsteps to the door. 

Once the two left, Keiji was alone in the house now. He goes to sit on the couch and pulls out his phone to text 'Bokuto'.

_[7:46]_

_Me: Hello Bokuto-san!!! I hope I don't sound nosy, but I just wanted to see how you were doing._

The little charade Akaashi put on soon grew to be tiring, but he had a strong resolve. He made it his plan to expose the catfish, mainly for his own desire. 

The reply took longer than expected, since last night, 'Bokuto' seemed to text even when his phone was being snatched. Nonetheless, Akaashi waited for the response.

_[7:51]_

_"Bokuto": who dis_

If Akaashi were to be honest, he kinda took it as an insult since the two had just texted _last night._

_[7:51]_

_Me: What? Do you not remember me, Bokuto-san? I'm so hurt!!! :( boohoo!_

'Bokuto' seemed to take his sweet, sweet time responding, which was odd.

_[7:54]_

_"Bokuto": k._

A smile cooed onto Akaashi's features, feeling a sick twist in his stomach. He had no idea why he was so irritated. Was it because he actually made an effort to type like a _fucking_ fangirl, and he responds with 'k'? Or was it because 'Bokuto' didn't seem to remember the heavy amount of money that Akaashi handed to him and forgot him completely?

Akaashi was such the overthinker. He usually doesn't let anything get to him, but when it does, even the smallest of things bother the hell out of him. For instance, he still questions to this day whether the real Bokuto wears leggings or kneepads under his shorts, the camera angle doesn't capture it at all.

However this was one of those times for Akaashi. When he was over thinking, a good handful of minites later, he felt his phone vibrate causing his green emerald eyes to make contact with his phone screen.

_[8:05]_

_"Bokuto": Omdarhdxbgx im so SORRY. KUROO CAN BE mean to strangers sometimes.... most of the time ;(((((((( he had my fone_

_[8:06]_

_Me: I totally understand! It's ok!_

Akaashi doesn't understand whatsoever.

_[8:06]_

_"Bokuto": ;;;0;; u rlly r my biggest phan!!!! I luv uuuu_

That sentence could totally mess up Bokuto's career. If he were really texting the real Bokuto, he wouldn't have said that. 

Keiji kept staring down at his screen, calm demeanor never budging, even when he replies with -

_[8:07]_

_Me: Omg! You don't know how much it means to me when YOU - The REAL Bokuto-san says you love me!! I'm blushing so hard!!_

_Me: Ah! I'm sorry to end this conversation so quickly, but I have to go! :(_

Akaashi didn't. He was staying in his house until he feels like going to a nearby café as he usually does.

_[8:07]_

_"Bokuto": Waaaaattttt?! nooooo ur so fun to talk toooooooo i dont want you to leaaavveeee ;(( u make mah daaayyy_

Akaashi let out an exhausted sigh, he felt like he was talking to a mere child. "He's so clingy." Keiji muttered in annoyance. 

_[8:08]_

_Me: Bokuto-san, I also dont want to leave you, trust me I don't! You also make my day! It's not everyday that a die-hard fan gets to talk to their number one FAVORITE person in the entire universe!! But I really have to go :(_


	3. The crying owl

Ok, maybe Akaashi exaggerated abit on the 'favorite person in the universe' line, but he felt the need to express this die-hard fan persona.

_[8:08]_

_"Bokuto": ;;;;;; where u gonna go?_

Akaashi scrunched his eyebrows together at the question. 

_[8:08]_

_Me: To work, Bokuto-san!! :)_

_[8:08]_

_"Bokuto": Where do u work, mayve i can come visit u befor my game? ;^;;;_

_[8:08]_

_Me: Ahhh, i have to go right now, Bokuto-san before I'm late! Bye!_

Akaashi turned off his phone and slumped in the seat of the couch, meantally exhausted. "Maybe now is a good time for some fresh air." He suggested, emerald colored eyes resting on the black TV screen. 

He hesitantly got up and grabbed his keys, though he wasn't going to take his car, he was going to lock the house up. 

After locking the door, he takes a deep breath of the fresh air and begins walking to the nearby café. The café is a little past Tobio's school, but he makes it their without breaking a sweat. 

Opening the glass door, the comfy cozy feeling of the café sets in his heart. The inside voiced chatter, people on their laptops, friends skipping school, all the such. Keiji rarely comes here, so he can savor the café even more. Like tasting your favorite food once or twice a month so you wouldn't get bored of it. So Keiji makes it his goal to come to this café once a month, thrice if he's greedy.

Despite Keiji's loving, he keeps his calm demeanor as he walks in and up to the counter to order.

"Hello, what would you like?" 

The barista seemed very disinterested in the work and seemed tired. The barista was much shorter in stature compared to Akaashi. 

"Black coffee." Keiji replied, suddenly he could feel eyes on him yet the café was still chattery. 

When handing the barista named Kenma the money, he put it in the register and hummed slightly.

"You're Akaashi Keiji, aren't you?" The barista claimed without looking away from the register.

Keiji paused for a moment then regained his calm composure, "No, I just look like him." 

The barista named Kenma hummed in acceptance, yet Keiji could tell that Kenma knew that it was him. 

Kenma went to make the black coffee, so Akaashi stepped to the side and waited as other costumers came up to the other barista to order drinks. 

Keiji pulled out his phone to read the messages 'Bokuto' had sent.

_[8:08]_

_"Bokuto": Akashiiii D: dont lev meeee_

_[8:09]_

_"Bokuto": r u atleast coming to my gameee??? It starts in 5 hrs!!!_

_"Bokuto": mak sure to yell "hoot hoot" from the crowd so i can recognize uuuu! ♡_

_"Bokuto": i miss u already ;;^;;_

Keiji sighed, "Does this man want to make me look like an idiot?.." he murmured then turned off his phone as he was handed the cup of coffee. 

Keiji then made his way the off space area. He sat at the small table behind a person with a black hoodie on, they had their head down in their arms, occasionally looking down under the table to check their phone. 

Sure, the person looked suspicious, yet the person gave off a depressed aura. Keiji placed his phone on the table as he grabbed the mugged coffee and placed it to his lips.

_Vrrr. Vrrr_

The sound caused Keiji to flinch, nearly spilling the hot coffee. His phone vibrated on the table which would make a louder sound of vibration than usual.

He grabbed his phone and turned it on to see a new message from 'Bokuto'.

Unbeknownst to Keiji, the suspicious person infront of him turned his arm slightly to eye Keiji when the vibration went off.

_[8:37]_

_"Bokuto": when do u get offff worrkkkmsk im boredx_

Keiji scrunched the corner of his mouth, debating on whether to respond or not. This person was really annoying Keiji to no extent. 

Suddenly his phone rang, answering it since it was Koshi.

"Hey." Keiji greets.

"Hi, how are you, Akaashi?" 

Ah, the warm hearted tone. Sugawara feels like such a mother.

"I'm doing good, why'd you call? More work?" 

Sugawara takes a few seconds or two to respond, as if unsure, "Would it be ok for you to pick up Tobio today?"

Keiji stared infront of him to the suspicious person slumped over the table, "Yeah, I don't mind. Are you not feeling well? Should I buy you some medi-"

"Ah- um, no. I'm... going on a date." 

Keiji seemed to choke on his own spit as he began to cough really hard. The person infront of him began to sit up. Once Keiji calmed back down, he replies, "I'm glad for you Sugawara-san. And I don't mind picking Tobio up, enjoy your date, you deserve a day off."

Keiji could see the person infront of him resume their usual position. 

"Thank you, Akaashi. I'll pay you back in any way I can, please take care of yourself while I'm gone."

"You too, Sugawara-san."

And the call ended. 

Akaashi then propped his phone infront of him, scrolling through social media as he sips down his coffee. Occasionally he would glance at the depressed stature infront of him, having totally ruining the vibe of this establishment.

Akaashi pushes his chair back and approaches the person. He squats down bear the table to level the the person as he gently taps the person's arm, "Hey, are you ok?" 

The person's head is faced in between his arms. Seeming to hear Keiji's voice, the person scoots away slightly, letting a grunt out.

"What's wrong?" Keiji retreated his hand back down to his lap. 

After a monent of silence, the person scoots back to Akaashi and turns their head toward Akaashi's direction, cheek squished against his arm.

Keiji was greeted with puffy owl-like crying eyes, grey-white eyebrows with a childlike sobbing session. 

Keiji recognized this person. It was the famous volleyball player Bokuto Koutarou. Yet, he was a sobbing mess, the complete opposite when on live television.

"They.... won't... hic... text me... back..." Bokuto murmured through the sobbing. Bokuto was in such an unusual state, his hair was flattened down under his hoodie which would almost make him look unrecognizable.

Keiji stood up and caressed Bokuto's arm, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but please don't cry and look a mess in public, it will mess with your career."

The words just seemed to make the famous volleyball player cry more, "I don't care."

Keiji sighed and went to grab his previous seat and pulled it up next to Bokuto and sits down. 

Keiji reaches in the middle of the small table and grab a few napkins. 

"Bokuto-san, please raise your head."

After a few moments of resisting, Bokuto gives in and raises his head. Akaashi gently grabs his chin and places a a few tissues to his nose, "Now blow." Bokuto did as he was told. Once he finished, Akaashi crumbled the tissues into a ball and placed it on the table. He then grabbed one more tissue and cupped one Bokuto's cheeks as his tears just wouldn't stop, "Bokuto-san, your eyes are puffy. Soon you wont even be able to see. Please try to stop crying." 

Keiji caressed the tissue over Bokuto's tear stains under his eyes. "B-But... Akashi.... wont text back..." 

Keiji paused for a moment, realizing the situation he had put himself in. The person he was texting was the _real_ Bokuto Koutarou. And Bokuto seemed to be down because the die-hard fan known as Akaashi Keiji won't text him back.

Akaashi would have no problem just going, _"That's me. Im Akaashi Keiji. You've been texting me."_ But theres a problem. Akaashi isn't a die hard fan nor was his acting skills that good in real life. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." 


	4. Ashi, your average fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ;(

Bokuto kept sobbing as Keiji tried to catch the tears with the tissue.

After Bokuto had no more tears left to cry, his eyesight has gotten worse to the point he couldn't see through those puffy-swollen eyes. 

"...Um... thank...you...sir." His voice was hoarse from crying.

Keiji retreated his hand and balled up the tissue, grabbing the other, he turns to walk to the trash can, but was held back by a grip around his wrist.

Keiji turns his head to find Bokuto grabbing onto Keiji, like a poor dog watching it's own leave.

Bokuto had a frown, as if he was going to cry once more.

Trying to avoid that outcome, the younger shakes the older's hand off and turns around, "What do you want, Bokuto-san?"

The outcome that Keiji tried so hard to prevent was brought like coal on christmas, "D-Don't leave..." Bokuto made it seem like crying was a sport, runny nose, puffy eyes, stained cheeks, drool.

"Why not?" Keiji was still holding the two dirty balled up tissues, making him abit uncomfortable as he watched Bokuto spilling out more liquids from his face.

Bokuto started bawling at his eyes, crying harder, "I thought... I wanted to be alone when I was sad... but now I don't want that!" Bokuto's lips quivered with each word he spilled from his lips.

_Jeez, even Tobio doesn't cry this much._

_Vrrr._

Slipping the two balls of tissue infront of the crying Bokuto, Keiji takes out his phone from his pocket and walks past Bokuto's table, towards his table where he was sitting previously. He checks the message sent from an unknown number.

_[9:01]_

_745***: Fine, want to play a game, Akaashi?_

Keiji felt his facial features get twisted slightly in annoyance as he gets a general idea who this might be. 

But just as before he hits that block button another message appears.

_[9:01]_

_745***: Let's play hide and seek :D_

Blocked. After pressing the block feature, Keiji turned off his phone, for important reasons he couldn't mute his phone, the lowest he could go was set it to vibrate.

Keiji's ex was one for playing games.

He would incorporate games into everything they did.

Even sex.

Though, the mere games weren't exactly fun for Akaashi. 

Games, like child games.

Tag.

Hide and seek.

They were all twisted in some sort of way. 

Darkly twisted.

Though, the one game that made Keiji snap and leave his ex was,

Ring-around-the-rosy.

Keiji shook his head, not wanting to go deeper in thought, he approaches the sobbing Bokuto, Bokuto thinking that the mystious man had left him, made him seem to cry harder.

"I'm still here, Bokuto-san." 

Once hearing the voice, Bokuto turned his head in the direction and began to sob less, but still sobbing, "I... thought you left!"

Akaashi let out a heavy sigh before sitting across from Bokuto. Akaashi wanted to get his mind off of the previous event so he focused on cheering this poor owl up, to which it was his own fault which made Bokuto cry. He did feel guilty for that.

"Say, Bokuto-san, dont you have a game today?" 

Akaashi spoke, elbow propped having his hand holding his chin. Bokuto nods, sniffling at an attempt to stop crying.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it to your game, but maybe after - _if you're up for it-_ the game, we could meet up and practice. I'll toss you some volleyballs. Would you like that?" 

Bokuto jolted out of his seat, hands slamming over the table, puffy eyes slightly widened but still very blurry, Keiji could feel the over all excitement and joy steaming off of the man towering over him. 

"R-Really?! You'd do that?!" Bokuto smiled, plumping his tear stained cheeks, crying fully stopped.

Keiji raised an eyebrow, "Mm, mhm?" Unsure if he just brung hell upon himself. 

Hearing the response, Bokuto's hands searched all over the table until they met Akaashi's, Bokuto grabbed his hands and cheered eagerly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bokuto looked genuinely happy. Such a quick mood switch.

Immediately, Bokuto moved around the table and picked Akaashi up from the chair and pulled him into a big warm hug, "Thank you! You're super cool!" 

Akaashi let himself sink into the warmth of the hug, something which he certainly didn't deserve.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, still hugging, Bokuto asks, "So, what's you're name friendly stranger?" The tone of Bokuto's voice was utter sunshine and rainbows.

Keiji hesitated, "Someone like Bokuto-san, the amazing Ace, doesn't need to know someone like me's name. I'm just a mere fan of yours." Keiji made the attempt to brush it off, trying to instead fuel Bokuto's ego.

Which seemed to work.

Bokuto gasped excitedly and held onto Keiji tighter, "You're a fan?! Really?! Are you my number one fan?!" 

Keiji saw through those words, Bokuto trying to indirectly figure out if Keiji was _Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto's #1 die-hard fan._

"Mmn, No sadly not, Im just a regular fan." Keiji forced a kind chuckle as to not make his statement sound rude. 

Bokuto slowly released himself from the one-sided hug, Keiji could see the pouty face for a split second before Bokuto made a blank expression as if dumb founded.

"You didn't tell me your name."

Keiji flinched slightly, almost budging his calm demeanor, "Ashi. Call me Ashi, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto smiled, filled with joy as he pulls Keiji into another warm hug, "Ok Ashi! I'm so gonna look forward to after the game!"

"Mhm." Keiji gave in and wrapped his arms around Bokuto as well, making Bokuto even more happier than he already was.

Immediately, Keiji could feel prying eyes, so his gester of the hug turned into gentle pats on the back.

"Um, Bokuto-san people might get the wrong idea if we hug for too long." Keiji whispers.

"Huh...?" Bokuto pouts and tightens the hug more, "What's wrong with hugging for a long time?" He questions

_Well, because we are both well-known, famous even._

"Because you're hugging a fan, the other fans might get jealous." 

Bokuto loosened the hug at the reply, but still hugging closely, "I can hug all my fans!" 

_I'm sure you can Bokuto-san, you're fucking rippe-_

Suddenly, almost immediately, Bokuto tightens his grip around Akaashi and leans back, lifting Akaashi off the ground, "See!" 

"Agh-! B-Bok- please put me down! I cant-!" Keiji struggled to breathe. Bokuto noticed and released Keiji from his touch, "Haha, sorry about that Ashi! I'm just really excited! Pumped! Happy!" He grinned like an idiot all the while his vision was blurred.

Keiji scrunched the corner of his mouth as he slowly felt the sides of his chest, worrying Bokuto might've broken one of his ribs.

Keiji then looked at the happy idiotic owl infront of him, "Can you give me your number? So I can call you after you finished your game."

"You're gonna watch my game at home?!"

"Mhm, on the tv with my little brother."

"Whaaa! Why can't you just come? I'll pay for your tickets!" 

Keiji raised his eyebrow, then genuinely smiled, "No, Bokuto-san, but maybe I'll come to your next game, depending on when it is." 

Bokuto forced himself not to hug Akaashi again, standing there, trembling with excitement, "Ok! You'll be the first person I tell!" 

Keiji chuckled at the excited owl before him, "Yes, thank you Bokuto-san. I'll surely look forward to it."

"Oh! My number! Its-"

Keiji pulled out his phone, typing the numbers Bokuto says. The contact _"Bokuto"_ shows up. His calm demeanor fades back in. _I'll just get a new phone._

Keiji turned off his phone, "Ok, I got it, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto literally emitted rays of sunshine towards Akaashi, "AhHH! ASHI, I can't wait! To see you!" 

Reality hit hard on Akaashi. The only reason why Bokuto was even acting like this is because he can't see Keiji. Keiji is a well known model, it would be really rare for someone not to recognize him actually. The only reason Keiji wasn't bombarded with fans right now was because 99% of the customers at the café are regulars, and know that Keiji only comes here once a month to just chill. 

But when the first time they texted, Akaashi said his real name and Bokuto didn't seem to know. 

Keiji has a strong... very strong gut feeling that Bokuto is one of those people who remembers faces and not names.

"Me too, Bokuto-san. You should head home and prepare."

"Right!"

Bokuto darted off, stumbling around and out of the café. 

Honestly Akaashi didnt think Bokuto would leave blindly, he ends up chasing after him and calling a cab, sending Bokuto home.


	5. Missed

Akaashi also made it home quickly. Once he reached home, he decided to text Sugawara.

_[10:56]_

_Me: Sorry to disturb you on your date (hence why im txting you), by on your way home, would you mind getting a new phone for me? Please have it be a different phone number from my original. Thank you._

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand. He raises an eyebrow at the caller's name, _Sugawara-san._

"What's wrong, Keiji? Everything ok?"

Akaashi felt bad, hearing Sugawara sound worried, made him regret sending the text.

"No, I'm fine."

"I saw a notification from you so I thought it was important, but it just seems like you need a new phone, sure I'll get you one."

"Thanks Sugawara-san. Again, sorry for interrupting your date."

"It's fine, it's fine. I am your manager after all."

"But I'm _sor-"_

"Haha, don't you dare apologize again or else I won't get you that phone."

"....Ok." Keiji lightly frowned.

"Good. Well, see you later, okay? Stay safe, Akaashi-san. Make sure to stretch, tomorrow's shoot will wear you out. And make sure to drink wat-"

"Yes, yes, I will."

"Oh and tell Tobio that I'm sorry that I couldn't pick him up. Thanks again for picking him up for me, you're amazing."

"Yes, I will, and you're welcome."

"Oh and make sure Tobio eats more carrots, his eyesigh-"

"Don't you have a date?"

"Ahh- Yes, but I-"

"Have fun on your date, Sugawara-san."

"Akaash-"

Keiji ended the call abruptly. That would cause some backlash. 

He sat onto the couch, turned on the tv and pulled out his phone.

_[11:01]_

_Me: Sorry for leaving so suddenly Bokuto-san!!! ;^;;; but im back from my shift now! Forgive meeee!_

Something unexpected happened after he sent that text. He was originally just going to let the text out, knowing that Bokuto wouldn't reply since he couldn't see. 

_[11:07]_

_Bokuto-san: Ir ok!!! foung froend .hw rlly nucr_

Keiji narrowed is eyebrows, impressed and concerned. Bokuto was replying slow, but still responding nonetheless even when he can barely see..

_[11:07]_

_Me: You found a friend? I'm happy for you Bokuto-san!!!! More the merrier!! :D by the way are you ok?_

_[11:08]_

_Bokuto-san: csnt dee worcs_

_Bokuto-san: spsce our wirfs pls_

Keiji could feel a smile forming, finding joy in just imagining Bokuto squinting his puffy eyes at his phone trying to read Keiji's texts.

_[11:08]_

_Me: Im_

_Me: happy_

_Me: you_

_Me: found_

_Me: a_

_Me: friend_

_[11:12]_

_Bokuto-san: me 3@!@ hr nive_

_[11:12]_

_Me: are_

_Me: you_

_Me: OK?_

_[11:13]_

_Bokuto-san: yez i csnr see_

_[11:13]_

_Me: Oh_

_Me: no_

_Me: :(_

_[11:18]_

_Bokuto-san: i het to dee gim 2nitr ! I hsppu do hsppu_

_[11:18]_

_Bokuto-san: gtg :*_

_Bokuto-san: "( &_

_Bokuto-san: :(*_

_[11:18]_

_Me: Stay safe Bokuto-san!! I'll be cheering for you!_

Akaashi had a few more hours till he has to pick up Tobio, in the mean time he decides to go to sleep, since he needs alot of rest for tomorrow. He sets his alarm for 2:00 then sets his phone on the night stand in his bedroom. He then lays on the bed, head against the pillow. His eyes staring at the ceiling. 

Keiji was feeling abit lazy, he took of his jeans and cardigan to set them aside on the floor. He soon got under the comforter and snuggled himself in it. He turns to his side and closes his eyes. 

* * *

Keiji wakes up to his alarm blaring. He groggily gets up and grabs his phone to turn off the alarm. Having the bright light illuminate from his phone caused Keiji to squint his eyes. Once he successfully turned off the alarm, he turns his head to the window. 

It was dark outside, nighttime.

His eyes grew wide. He then looks back at his phone and checks the time, "2 am..." he muttered in disbelief. He checked the time he set for his alarm, sure enough, it was _2:00 am._ Keiji left his phone on the bed and dashed out of the room and towards Tobio's. Opening the child's door quietly, he saw his younger brother sleeping on his small bed with the little nightlight being the only source of light in his room. Keiji closed the door and let out a sigh. 

Akaashi then began to notice the way he was dressed and headed back to his room, closing the door behind him and turning on the light. He went over to his bed and grabbed his phone to check for any messages or miss calls. There were _many_ of _both._

_58 miss call(s) from Sugawara-san._

_1 miss call(s) from Bokuto-san._

Keiji felt guilt weigh over him like 50 tons on his shoulders. He checks Sugawara's messages.

_[12:05]_

_Sugawara-san: Did you eat yet, Akaashi? :)_

_[12:08]_

_Sugawara-san: Please don't ignore me, I'm sensitive. :(_

_[12:09]_

_Sugawara-san: Is something wrong?_

_[12:14]_

_Sugawara-san: Why aren't you answering my calls?_

_[12:14]_

_Sugawara-san: AKAASHI, answer me! >:(_

_[2:56]_

_Sugawara-san: The school just called, they said Tobio's still at the school entrance. I thought you said you could pick him up._

_[2:58]_

_Sugawara-san: I'll go pick him up._

_[3:12]_

_Sugawara-san: Just to let you know, Tobio is very angry at you._

_[3:13]_

_Sugawara-san: Very angry. He said he was looking forward to having you pick him up._

Keiji stayed silent. He felt bad. He began scratching his head to relieve stress. Nonetheless, he proceeds to check other messages.

_[10:34]_

_Bokuto-san: I was waiting for my friend for four hours ;;;;; he didnt show up_

_[10:34]_

_Bokuto-san: I need some comforting ;((((_

_[10:37]_

_Bokuto-san: Can you comfort meeee??? ;(_

_[10:40]_

_Bokuto-san: ......_

_[11:04]_

_Bokuto-san: ......night._


	6. Too many emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fw;;so many emotions in the chapter

The phone started ringing as guilt shredded away Keiji's morality. He decided to call Sugawara even though it was so late at night... or early in the morning.

"Um.. hey, Sug...a.."

Silence on the other side. 

"..I just.. wanted to say-"

"No, it's alright. I'm not mad."

Akaashi felt a jolt to his spine, noticing Koshi just spoke.

"I- um.. yeah. I'm still sorry that I had to interrupt your date so you had to go pic-"

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the phone, "Listen Keji, you must've been real tired. You're lucky I love you and Tobio as if you guys were my kids. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll always be there for you two..."

Keiji felt his teeth bite the inner flesh of his mouth while hearing those words, "I know... but... I don't want to budge into your personal li-"

"You and Tobio are my personal and business life. I cherish you two so much."

At hearing those words, Keiji feel silent. Speechless.

"...It's 2 am, Keiji. Get some more sleep, later they'll be working you to the bone."

Keiji finally let out a hum of acceptance. "Good night, Sugawara.."

"You can call me mo-"

"Good night, Sugawara- _san._ "

A light chuckle could be heard from Sugawara, "Good night, Keiji. By the way, you're new phone is on the kitchen counter. I know I shouldn't spoil you after you've been a real _naughty_ boy, but I couldn't help myself."

Keiji laid a rested smirk, "Thanks. Sleep well."

After a brief goodnight, the call ended comfortably. 

Akaashi rested his thoughts before going down to the kitchen, "There it is.." Grabbing the phone, he made his way to go sit on the couch. 

Turning on the phone shined light through the all dark living room that none with the normal eye could see in. As for Keiji, he lived here for a while so he memorized the layout.

Taking out his other phone, he decided it was only right to call Bokuto and apologize directly. It was a risky move.

Dialing Bokuto's number into his other phone, and after saving it under "Bokuto🦉", he proceeds to call.

It rings for a while.

No one answers.

He decides to double check the phone number, to see if he got anything wrong. He didn't. So he decides to call again.

_ringing...._

No answer.

Keiji gives it one more go.

_Ringing...._

To his demise, no answer.

A sigh of relief escapes Keiji's lips. As if relieved he didn't have to talk to Bokuto so early.

He rests his head back on the couch, looking up into darkness. _Should I just.. really go back to sleep?_

He closed his eyes to think more about it.

Until and unfamiliar noise jolted through his ears, causing him to look down at the source. His new phone sang loudly as it shined the plastered name "Bokuto🦉".

Adrenaline rushed through his body, and before he knew it, he accepted the call.

Silence for a few seconds, before a groggy tired voice ran through the phone, "...Hello?"

Keiji fell silent, he was now fully awake. _What was I thinking? Calling Bokuto at two in the_ freaking _morning!_

Nonetheless, Keiji didnt wholefully regret his decision. Bokuto's sleepy voice sounded so... mature and sexy. Keiji would be at a loss if he didn't admit that he was aroused by it.

"...I swear if it's another one of those sca-"

"Hi." Keiji finally responded. Short and simple... is what he was planning on, but his voice cracked at the first word!

What an utter embarrassment.

Red flushed over Keiji's face as he then proceeded to consider hanging up then and there. _Is this how fans feel when they talk to celebrities?... God.._

A bit of ruffling and shifting around could be heard on the other side of the phone, as if Bokuto's trying to get comfortable in bed.

"I'm Ashi."

The ruffling seemed to stop.

"Cool." To Keiji's surprise, he expected Bokuto to be ecstatic, because that seemed like something he'd do, but it happened to be quite the opposite, he now seemed to be annoyed or bothered.

"I.. Listen, Bokuto.. I apologize that I couldn't make it to-"

"It's fine."

_By his tone, it seemed to bother him alot. Hence, it was not fine._

Uncomfortable silence enveloped the call.

Akaashi took in a deep breath before being so bold.

"Let's meet up and play volleyball. Right now."

Akaashi now waited for the response of the owl. 

"...Right now?"

"Yes."

"Where should we meet?"

"...Park near the cafe we met at. Do you know where that is?"

"...Yeah."

Silence.

Keiji smiled slightly, "I'll get ready, meet you there in 20 minutes, Bokuto."

Bokuto then ended the call. This did not waver Keiji's mood though. He got up from the couch, feeling abit better.

"Why are you... up, Keiji?"

Keiji paused for a moment after recognizing the voice, "Hey, Tobio. You should get back to bed, it's very late."

Tobio repeated his question in a monotone voice, "Why are you up, Keiji?"

Though, Tobio added, "Shouldn't you be sleeping all your cares, responsibilities, and promises away?"

Keiji now felt his heart hit rock bottom, "Tobio.. I'm sorry that I didn't come to pick you up today..."

Suddenly Tobio's breathing starting wavering and his voice began to break, "K-Keiji... I waited... for you.. I told everyone at school that a famous person was going to pick me up.... I told them how pretty you were and everything.. I wanted to show them.. that my family is cool too... Hinata always has this cool guy pick him up... Why didn't you come, Keiji?" 

Keiji could hear Tobio sobbing and struggling to talk. He made his way to the sobbing Tobio and go on his knees to pull him into a sudden embrace.

Tobio clenched onto Keiji's shirt as he cried into his older brother's shoulder, "...You made me look like an idiot!" 

"I'm sorry, Tobio... forgive you're dumb brother."

"...You're a poopoo head, Keiji..."

"I'm a poopoo head."

"You suck... Keiji."

"I suck."

"... You're bad.."

"I'm bad."

"Horrible."

"I'm horrible."

After a while, Tobio's crying seemed to have died down to light sobs. Keiji release him from the hug and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry for making you cry, Tobio. I'll treat you to your favorite breakfast tomorrow."

Tobio spoke through his sobs, "Strawberry milk and donuts...?"

"Mhm."

Tobio's eyes glistened.

"Now go to sleep, Tobio." Keiji stood up.

"I still hate you, Keiji." Tobio pouted.

Keiji just hummed as he waited Tobio to reach his room.

Hearing the door of Tobio's bedroom close, he also rushes up stairs, _15 minutes. I already used up 15 minutes._

Keiji opened the door to his room and went to the closet to pull out a short sleeved white t-shirt that had some expensive brand logo on it and his highschool volleyball shorts. 

Keiji had thrown out his high school volleyball top uniform by mistake a long time ago.

After grabbing some socks and shoes, he began putting on his clothes.

Almost finishing, he sat down on his bed and began tying his shoes, until he heard another ringing.

He looked over at his new phone he laid next to him on the bed. _I seriously need to put it on mute._

He answered the call.

"Yes, Bokuto?"

"Its about to be 40 minutes, friend. Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. See you in abit."

The call was brief and unsatisfying when Bokuto was the one to end the call. Nevertheless, Keiji stuffed keys into his pocket and left the house. 

He decided not to drive there since they'll be playing volleyball, but instead jog there as a warm up.

Taking a handful of minutes, Keiji reaches the entrance of the park. He bent over on his knees and started panted, _I've really lost my stamina, havent I? What the hell..._

Taken in one last breath, Keiji stands up straight and looks around, parking lot was deserted, as well as the playground. He was hoping that Bokuto would be waiting for him at the entrance, but maybe that's abit too much to ask.

Keiji walks inside the park along the pavement. There was no sign of Bokuto. _Did he leave?_

Keiji stopped by the playground when he saw a volleyball infront of a spiral tube slide. He bent over and picked the volleyball up. Though before he got back up, he felt a sense of dread and idiocy. 

_What am I doing?! Why am I here! He could recognize me! I need to leave. Now._

Keiji always hated to admit it, but he was always more emotional at night, like the sense of danger the vanishes with the sun.

Like some owl.

Keiji scrunched up his nose, _No, I'm staying. I'm sick and tired of lying to Bokuto about this. I'll tell him everything!_

This is a great example of his emotional state, he becomes bold and more assertive. 

He clenches the volley between his hands, eager and ready to set things straight.

"I-I'll tell him." The look of a school girl determined to confess to her crush was all shown on Keiji's face.

Some could call it adorable.

Correction, _most._

Keiji sat at the end of the slide, volleyball in lap as he began to wait for Bokuto to show up.

Though out of nowhere, the slide he was sitting on shaked slightly as if another was on it.

Sliding down.

"Oya- Oh crap, oh crap, move!" 

Keiji looked back to see a body going head first down the slide. Having the face smash into Keiji's back, "AH-" Keiji was startled by the sudden movement.

Keiji immediately got up, eyes widened, he holds out his hand, "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were up there, Bokuto." 

Bokuto reaches out and holds onto Akaashi's hand as he pulls himself up and out of the slide. 

Bokuto rubbed his nose, "That kinda hurt."

Akaashi knitted his eyebrows, "I'm... sorry, Bokuto."

Bokuto removed his hand from his face and placed it on his hip, regaining a serious composure, "Anyways, so you're Ashi?"

"...Yes... kinda."

The older puckered his lips and began throwing a tantrum, "Why'd you ditch me like that! Do you know how long I waited! I even made us bentos! I-"

Akaashi bowed his head, "I'm sorry Bokuto. But please hear me out, theres something important I need to tell you first."

Bokuto sighed angrily, "What?"

Akaashi took a deep breath, "At your... next game... I'll be there."

Bokuto narrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah? What, you want some VIP seats just because your pretty?"

"I'll go _hoot hoot_ , as you said." Keiji averted his eyes to the large pond beside the playground.

There was silence. Tension that could be cut with a knife.

Akaashi looked back again at Bokuto to find him eyes widened, eyebrows raised.

"You're Akashi?" Slipped past Bokuto's lips.

Too many emotions were expression on Bokuto's face at the same time.

Keiji raised and eyebrow, "...Akaashi."

"I said that."

"No, you said Akashi."

"What? No, I said Kashi."

"No, you said Akashi. It's not Kashi or Akashi, its Akaashi."

"I said that."

"Whatever." Keiji rested his eyes, going back to his normal calm demeanor. "Is this... considered catfishing...?" Bokuto muttered.

"Probably." Akaashi admitted.

Bokuto hummed then fell quiet, "So... what's you're real name...?" Making stern eye contact with Keiji made him feel like he was being interrogated.

"Akaashi Keiji."

He let out a hum again and scratched his chin, "How old are you?"

"Do... you not know me, Bokuto?" Akaashi raised his eyebrows, stunned.

"What do you mean?" Bokuto paused, abit off.

"I'm a model... my pictures are everywhere..." Keiji stated in disbelief.

Bokuto puckered his lips, "Well, I thought you two looked similar, but that could be catfishing me again."

Keiji's expression went down hill, _is... is he ok... like... in the head?_

"First things first." Bokuto interrupted, grabbing Akaashi's attention.

A smile shone on Bokuto's face, "Thanks for helping me out, you know? Giving some money to help out with the nanny stuff, I mean. Oh and also the times when we texted, I really did enjoy texting you, it made my day. Oh, Oh, and at the cafe, you were the one that cheered me up, weren't you?" 

Keiji averted his eyes once again, "Those things weren't a big deal. I was lying to you about myself." 

"Just your name...!"

"And about being your number one fan, Bokuto."

Bokuto went blank, "Wha-... So... you... don't think... I'm amazing... and... coo-"

_This man changes moods faster than one can handle._

Keiji rests his hand on one of Bokuto's broad shoulders, "No, I still think you're amazing and cool. But I'm not your number one fan, okay?" 

Bokuto began sulking, "...B-But.... you were all excited to text me and stuff..."

Keiji made a face of guilt, "Hey, Bokuto... let's play volleyball."

"I don't wanna." The older turned his head away from Keiji in a childish fashion. 

Keiji removed his hand from Bokuto's shoulder, "Bokuto-san, I'm a setter, now let me toss to you."

"No."

"Bokuto, let me toss for you."

"No."

Keiji was at a loss. He doesn't know Bokuto on a personal level so he can't assess the best way to coop with his emotions just yet. 

"Fine. Let's do something else then." Keiji eyed the volleyball that as under his arm.

Bokuto must've too since once Keiji looked back at him, Bokuto's eyes darted away from the ball and back at Akaashi's teal irises.

"You're pretty, you know?"

Akaashi was caught offgaurd by the forwardness, "Excuse me?"

Bokuto sighed and scratched the back of his head, "This whole time, it was really hard staying mad at you."

Keiji narrowed his eyebrows in disgust, "Because I'm pretty? How shallow."

The two toned hair male started to defend himself abit flusteredly, "What? No! Your looks are just a bonus! Actually, you're really kind and caring. I like also like that about you." 

"W-Wait... stop... dont say anything more.." Akaashi turned his head and covered half of his face concealing the flustered look.

Bokuto seemed to take notice and leaned in to take the initiative, "Agasheeeee is sooo pretty and amazing, so kind and helpful. So caring...." 

Bokuto could feel Akaashi crumble beneath him.

"For real, stop, you're looking abit childish." Regaining his composure, expressionless, he eyes Bokuto. 

The older made a pouty face, "Akaaa..."

"Bokuto, to be honest, I have work tomorrow so I don't really have much time to... hang out. I really need to be asleep right now." An exasperated expression fell on Keiji's features. Two hands on each side of the ball, Keiji hands it over to Bokuto.

"...I like you!" Bokuto shouted with a stupid happy grin on his face.

"I like you aswell, now please take your volleyball, I'm going head home." Keiji stated bluntly.

Bokuto gladly placed his hands on top of Keiji's, leaned down and pressed a kiss on Keiji's lips before taking his volleyball back, "Alright, goodnight."

Keiji froze in place, thinking over the gesture. "Wha- why'd you do that?"

The joy shown on Bokuto's face was too much for Keiji to understand, "'Cause I like you. And you said you like me too! Meaning we're dating now!" 

The exasperated expression fell back on Keiji's face, "I don't like you in that way. I like you as a possible friend." 

Bokuto's eyes began to water, "B-But... Agasheeeeee..." 

"No. No. No. No. No. Don't you dare cry." Keiji scrunched up his nose.

"Why do you even like me? We just met." The younger scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"...Well um. I just decided to. I just decided to like you."

"You _what_?"


	7. Dirty dating

Bokuto tilted his head slightly, wondering why Akaashi didn't understand the words coming out of his mouth. 

"...How do you just _decide_ to like someone, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows at the preposterous words coming out from the older's mouth.

Bokuto raised his hand to his chin and began thinking, "Hard to say. I just think you're really nice and really pretty, so I'm deciding to like you, because sooner or later I'll fall madly in love with you." Akaashi was dumbfounded in silence. "And you play volleyball! So sexy!" 

_Am I speaking with a child?_

Akaashi let a sigh pass his lips, "Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm just not interested in a relationship. I don't know what else to say." Akaashi felt tired, even after his long-day nap.

"But why?" Bokuto let out a whine of distress. Akaashi sat down ontop of the concrete fence that seperated the park and the woods, feeling as though this will be a long conversation. 

"Bad experiences, Bokuto-san." He simply responded. 

"But I'm me and they are them. I can treat you right. I'll make you feel safe and content around me!" Bokuto did not let up, he was all happy-going too.

Akaashi looked up at the man standing infront of him so proudly.

_Oh to have confidence like that..._

Akaashi couldn't help but smile, "You really think you can?" 

"Absolutely! I promise!" 

This man was like a star, shining away all the darkness and doubt he had in himself. 

Akaashi felt that if he was with this man, his mentality and overall outlook on life would be a little less.... shitty.

_I mean, look at him. He's practically the embodiment of positivity._

_The least I can do is atleast try dating him, to see what its like.... to have someone genuinely care for me as a lover._

Before Akaashi could even comprehend the warmth enveloping him, he felt arms wrap around him tightly into a warm embrace. 

Akaashi gave in with a smile of defeat and hugged Bokuto back, his newly found boyfriend.

The hug soon became more than a hug when Bokuto leaned his body against his, making him fall back onto the dirt. 

The ground (dirt) of the woods was levelled at the height of the concrete wall so Akaashi fell directly on his back.

"Aaagh- sorry Akaashi! I was kinda tired! You know, since you called me in the middle of the night and all." Bokuto panicked and chuckled nervously as he leaned over to scoop up Akaashi.

But before he could do so, Akaashi raised his arms around Bokuto's neck to pull him into a kiss, "How dare you push your lover into the dirt.." Akaashi chuckled before locking lips with him.

Bokuto's eye's widened at how deep the kiss was getting over time, as if Akaashi was starving for affection for the longest. 

"Close your eyes, Bokuto-san, it's making this awkward." Akaashi stated bluntly. Bokuto jolted slightly, obeying what he was told and let the kiss melt him away.

After the heated kiss, they part lips with having only a string of saliva connect the two. 

Akaashi's checks fluttered a dash of red over his calm expression, "I would like to go further, but its to early in the relationship for that. And I have work later...." He muttered the last part, regretting to even mention work in this predicament.

Bokuto pressed his forehead against Akaashi's with a satisfied smile, "When will I see you again?" 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "I'm everywhere. I'm literally on magazines and buildings, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto pouted childishly, "I prefer the real thing."

The younger rolled his eyes, "Tonight, if you want. I can send you my address, if you want." 

Bokuto's eyes glistened, "Alright!" He sounded as happy as a kid getting their favorite toy for Christmas. 

"Oh and one more thing, can you do me a favor?" Akaashi asks. Bokuto perks like an owl and nods. "Can you pick up my little brother from school?" 

Bokuto nods intently, "Yeah! What time do I have to pick him up?"

"Around 2:30."

Bokuto raised his eyebrows at those words, "Oh! That's the same time I pick up my friend's kid! I can totally pick them up, don't worry about it!"

Akaashi felt a single sweat drop on the side of his face, "Bokuto-san if you... aren't able to... I can just hire a na-"

"No no no~ I can do it! Don't worry~"

_Somehow that makes me worry more, but I guess its out of my hands now._

"Yeah well I'm counting on you, now pull me up from this dirt." Arms still locked around Bokuto's neck, Bokuto pulls Akaashi up and dusts him off, "Alllll clean!" 

"I'm not clean at all, I literally just laid in dirt, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto began to sulk, "Sorrryyyy..."

The younger just chuckled and comforted the older from his teasing.

"We'll I have to head home and go back to sleep, goodnight Bokuto-san." Akaashi stretched his arms.

Bokuto took the chance to lean down and peck his lips, "Goodnight Keiji."

Hearing him say his name, made Akaashi's heart skip a beat or two.


End file.
